Adoption
by pushpitake
Summary: Quatre and Trowa are a couple and like every couple they want kids. They are two men so how can they be a parent?? read this storie and find out.
1. Default Chapter

*Alright everyone, this is my first fic and so please don't be too hard on me!. I hope you like it.  
  
This story has the following couples : Heero/Relena ; Duo/Hildi ; Quatre/Trowa Wufei/Amy   
  
Milliarde/Noin and Une/Ray. All the GW-characters don't belong to me but Amy, Ray, and Kairi and the other  
  
new characters do belong to me. So hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think about it.*   
  
It's been about five years since they all met in the Eve's war. Trowa and Quatre got married when they finally knew that there love was perfect and the time was right. Heero and Relena are happily engaged. Duo and Hildie have a little one, named Kairi walking on the world but are not married. Wufei? Well let's say he's dating.  
  
Both Trowa and Quatre wanted a child, seeing Duo and Hildi with Kairi and how happy  
  
they were as a family. But they were two boys so, how in the world are they getting a child?   
  
It happend on Christmas when suddenly the answer was given to them. They were having a Christmas Party.  
  
"Hey guys!!! shut you're big mouth and listen !!!!!!" shouted Duo at the party.  
  
"Why should we listen?"asked Heero in an annoyed voice. He was just discussing how the marriage should be with Relena.  
  
"Well I'm gonna make an announcement. I'm only going to say it one time and I wanted you guys to hear it!!!" answered Duo.  
  
"Are you and Hildi finally gonna get married because you shouldn't be living together and having a child while not being married! It's Inappropriate!" said Wufei.  
  
"No, we aren't getting married, how many times do I have to tell you!??"replied Duo.  
  
"Well, what I wanted to say is that Kairi is gonna be a big sister soon!!" announced Duo proudly.  
  
"What !!! How can that be!"yelled Wufei in surprise.  
  
"Didn't you heard about the bees and flowers? I'm not gonna explain it to you !!"  
  
"Huh?! I heard about that!!" said a Red Wufei.  
  
"Congratulations Duo and Hildi!!!"said Relena.  
  
Soon, everybody was giving their congratulations to the parents.  
  
"I wish you two all a healthy baby!"said Quatre then smiled a big smile.  
  
Duo noticed the pain and sorrow in Quatre's eyes though.  
  
Later on that night   
  
"Hey Quatre are you alright?"asked Duo.  
  
"Yeah but, well, I'm happy for you but I wished I could have a child."replied Quatre sadly.  
  
"Well, I know that you can't have babies with Trowa but... Nah, doesn't matter."said Duo.  
  
"What doesn't matter???"asked Quatre.  
  
"Well I thought you guys could get kids but not of your own."said Duo then folded his arms behind his head.  
  
"Duo, explain please,"said Quatre who was very confused.  
  
"Well, you know I work at the Maxwell Church, right?"  
  
"Right but what has that got to do with children?"  
  
"I'm not finished yet! Anyway, there are a lot of homeless children there and well they all want a home with a mum and dad and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose everyone wants that."  
  
"well, what about adopting one of those kids ?"  
  
"You want us to adopt a homeless child?"  
  
"Yeah, you could raise the child as you're own."  
  
"Hmm . . well I think it's a good idea but well, me and Trowa are gay, you know."  
  
"So, what's the problem with that? I know you and Trowa would be great parents."  
  
"Well I don't think that everyone would think so."  
  
"If you want me to search for information , I wouldn't mind."  
  
"I'm gonna first talk with Trowa about it. He has to agree you know."  
  
"I have to agree with what?"asked Trowa who just popped up.  
  
"About adopting a kid,"replied Quatre.  
  
" I don't know about that Quatre. You know I love you but, what will everybody say?"  
  
"I don't think they have to say anything to you about what to do and what not to do. Look at me and Hilda! I'm happy with her and Kairi no matter what the others are saying that we should get married and crap like that."said Duo.  
  
"Well I guess we could search for information about it."said Trowa softly.  
  
So begins the search of Quatre and Trowa for a child. What they didn't know whas that it was going to be a long road.  
  
*Well, what do you say about it?? Is it worth continuing? Oh please don't flame me  
  
it's my first fic but if you have suggestions, that would be fine! I also have to give   
  
special thanks to Trangton/Hang for the help and courage she gave me to publish this.  
  
see you later and please review* 


	2. The Maxwell church

The Maxwell Church.  
  
After the Mariamaia-battle Duo decided to begin an orphanage. He, himself, lived once on street and knew like no one else how hard it is for a child to grow up without any family or friends. So homeless children could seek refuge in his home. He helped them too find a new family. He called the orphanage after the one he once been a part of. He dedicated it to Sister Helen and Solo.  
  
If someone wanted to adopt a child, they had to fill in a form and have a nice chat with Duo himself. He paid attention to it that the child and the future-parents can get along. That's why you can find Trowa and Quatre waiting in front of Duo's office on a cold February day. In front of Quatre and Trowa sat another couple, however the women seemed to be shocked by the picture of Quatre and Trowa discussing who has to do the laundry today. Suddenly Quatre noticed the woman.  
  
"Hello ma'm. My name's Quatre Rabarbe Winner and this is my husband Trowa Barton." Said a happy Quatre. "Hello, uhm, well, my names Miranda Ikea and this is William Ikea, my husband. You guy's are married?" "Yes, we are, Ms Ikea." "Why are you here? Do you have dealings with Mr. Maxwell?" "We're here for the same reason as you are here, I assume." said Quatre friendly. "What!! You are kidding! You two want to adopt a child!" Yelled a shocked Mr. Ikea. "Hm, yes, we really want a child, but well, you can see why we chose to adopt a child." "You guy's really think that Mr. Maxwell let you, gays, adopt a child. I know Mr. Maxwell personally and I know that he won't allow it. You should better leave now and stop with you're silly dream to have children." "You have the same dream as us, so how can you call it a silly dream! It's not because of the fact that I love Quatre that I can't raise a child." Said Trowa coldly. "Hey, what's going on here???" Yelled a surprised Duo. "Mr. Maxwell, we're sorry if we disturbed you in your work. It's just that I gave those two females here a suggestion which they better follow." "Where's the second female? I only see you're wife, - hello, how are you ma'm? - So, that just makes one." Said Duo, he hardly could cover the anger that he felt. "I meant those two gays here." Said Mr. Ikea, pointing at Trowa and Quatre. "Well, Mr. Ikea, before you insult them any more, let me say you something: I don't want any of the children confronted with such behaviour as you have showed. I don't want that any of the kids learn how to hate or to judge someone on his choice of partner." Said Duo to the surprised Mr. Ikea. "So, I'm really sorry, but I have to suggest that you go to another home to adopt a child." "Mr. Barton, Mr. Quatre. Could you please come in."?  
  
In the office  
  
"Hey, Duo, why suddenly so polite against us?" "Well, here I can talk to you in each way I want to, but there I had to talk to you like I meet you for the first time. It's better for the homes reputation as one of the bests." "You matured, I see. Good choice, I think they weren't happy, the couple. They would have said something if you let them know you already knew us. Thanks for rejecting them." "I didn't did it for you guy's. It's just my opinion. If I notice that one of the parents discriminate people, I refuse their request. I don't want that these kids learn such things, that's the way I hope I could help maintain peace." "Yeah, that's good of you. I can tell why this home has such a good reputation." "Thanks, Trowa." Said a proud Duo. "Well, now, hm, Quatre, Trowa, here a few forms, read them, and fill them in, OK? You can give them tomorrow too me." Said Duo. "OK, and the chat?" "Isn't necessary I know you guys good enough." Said Duo. "Well, we better go home than, sorry Duo, that we have to go so soon, I have some unfinished business. See you later, Duo." Said Trowa, who stood ready by the door.  
  
Whack!!!!" the door slammed against the wall. It pressed Trowa too the wall. A surprised Duo stared at Hildi, who has the little Kairi in her arms. "Why rushing in babe? What's wrong?" asked a concerned Duo. "It's Relena, she gave me a phone-call. She sounded really upset, so I want to see her and talk to her. Hopefully it's just Heero having one of his bad days." Said a worried Hildi. "What the hell are you doing here than?" answered Trowa, pushing the door away. "Oh, Trowa why are you standing after that door? Well, I don't have anyone who can look after Kairi," said Hildi. "Well, give her too me, I'll take care of her. She'll be save with us Hildi. Don't worry." Said Duo, taking Kairi over from Hildi. "Go now, to Relena before she has cried the whole house under." Said Quatre "Thanks, Duo, Quatre, Trowa. I'll see you later. Bye Kairi, be good and nice with your father." After that, Hildi run too the car and set off too Relena. "What was that about?" asked Quatre? "I dunno. Well, Hildi will tell me tonight." "Hm, well, we were about to leaving, so, see you later Duo, Kairi. Bye!" "Goodbye Kairi, Duo" said Quatre shaking Duo's hand as a goodbye sign. "Goodbye! I'll see you around!" "Dadada!!" said Kairi.  
  
Duo helps Quatre and Trowa adopting a child. But what's with Relena? To find out, read the next chapter.  
  
*So, this was the second chapter. Hope you like it, If I made any spelling mistakes, sorry, English isn't my mother language. I'm not gonna update this very soon because I have a camp. More chapters are gonna follow. My special thanks too everyone (they aren't much but I hope there gonna be more) who has reviewed. I want to hear your ideas and opinions about this subject.* 


	3. in the shoppingcenter

hello, I'm back  
  
I had a lot of things too do but now I'm back with a next chapter.  
  
I don't own gundam wing   
  
hope you like this one  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre was in his office when suddenly someone knocked on the door  
  
"Come in, please" said Quatre.  
  
"Hello,how are you ?" answered Trowa.  
  
"Oh, Trowa , it's you! come in, have a seat, want some tea ?"   
  
"Oh, no, I just wanted too say,that Duo called."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"well, there's a boy, and he thought we could maybe, if he likes it, adopt him."  
  
"you're kidding me, so soon !!!"  
  
"well, the boy's about six years old, and so, he wants us too meet him this evening at 8 o'clock at the orphanage."  
  
"ah, good, I'll be there for sure, hmm, Trowa could you do me a favor?"   
  
"Yeah, what's wrong ?"  
  
"well, could you go to the shopping-center too buy a present for the little one?"  
  
"yeah, K, I'll do that."  
  
"good, bye , see you tonight", and Quatre kissed Trowa goodbye.  
  
"goodbye."  
  
and off goes Trowa too the shopping-center.  
  
"Trowa !! Trowa !!" yelled a happy, Kairi  
  
"Kairi ! how are you ?" said a supprised Trowa  
  
"Hello Trowa , how are you ?, I've heard you can adopt the little Kenji."said Hilda  
  
"Hello, huh, Kenji? is that his name?"   
  
"yup, well, that's what I think it is."  
  
"ah, you've already seen him?"  
  
"no, but Duo told me, he seems to be really energetic, Duo said he remind him about he was himself, before the war"  
  
"oh, I don't know if that's a good thing, in the first place, no offense." said Trowa.  
  
"hahaha!! you're right on that one Trowa, he still is sometimes - huh, what's wrong Kairi?"   
  
"I want ice ceem !!!!!!!!"  
  
"you want an ice-cream?, well, let's sit down on this table and we can buy an ice-cream for you."  
  
"don't forget uncle!!!"  
  
"no, I won't forget uncle. sit down Trowa, my treat."  
  
"well, okay, thanks!"   
  
"which one do you want ?"  
  
"hm, I'll take a dame blanche."  
  
"k, and I have a coupe advocado and a childrens ice-cream for Kairi, please" said Hildi too the waitress.  
  
"okay,will be here soon" said the waitress.  
  
"so, Trowa, how are you feeling, now you're going to be a father? asked Hildi.  
  
"well, I still have my doubts, you know, how can I raise him in a normal family? said Trowa.  
  
"I know,well I had the same feelings with the coming of Kairi. and there will be persons who will reject you because of that."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but still, we are exceptional already, we are a married gay-couple."  
  
"You don't have to look at that, you're love is the same as the love of Duo and me."  
  
"hm, how do you feel about the fact that people rejected you because of you and Duo?"  
  
"the only one who rejected me where my own parents, they didn't like the idea of me being with an ex-gundam pilot."  
  
"It must be hard." said trowa who felt really sorry for Hilda.  
  
"their lost! Duo thought me that the people who don't like you like you are, are no good." said Hildi with a bitter tone in her voice.  
  
"yeah, duo does have brains under that braid of his!" said Trowa hoping too cheer Hilda a little bit up.  
  
"DON'T INSULT DUO !!!! HE ISN'T THE GUY YOU THINK HE IS !!! YOU GOT A LOT TOO THANK HIM FOR!!" bursted Hilde out.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. what's wrong with you Hildi ???" asked a chocked Trowa.  
  
"I..I..'m...s..sorry...." said Hidli crying.  
  
"huh? Hildi , what's wrong? why are you crying ? Is it because of the pregnancy? asked Trowa.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just I'm tired off and I actually need too rest, it's just, I have a few things on my mind that are bothering me." said Hildi after a long silence.  
  
"you can trust me, I'm not much of a talker but you can trust me, I can listen." said Trowa  
  
"well, firt off all , I think that Relena may be pregnant too." said Hidli with a grin on her face.  
  
"huh? jeeh, Milliardo will kill Heero if he finds that out, huh, it's Heero's child right ?" said Trowa  
  
"yeah it can only be Heero's , knowing Relena and her BIG OBSESSION for him."   
  
"yeah,and the second thing is ???" asked Trowa.  
  
"well, I'm not getting one child."   
  
"huh? you lost the child !!?? yelled a chocked Trowa.  
  
"I said one child, but actually I'm getting two children, so it's a twin but ... Duo doesn't know about that yet." said a smilling Hildi.  
  
"huh, and that's all you're worrying about?? Just tell him tonight, he will be in heaven, he loves children, look at him when he's with Kairi, and you know."  
  
"well, actually I'm feeling a lot better now I got all those tears out of my system." said a now happy Hidli.  
  
"huh?? it's just a grill of a pregnant woman??You allmost gave me a heartattack, I really tought there was something terribly wrong." said a confused and hurted Trowa.  
  
"sorry, tought that Duo already warned you for my grills when I'm pregnant, well hope you're ready for Relena's." said Hildi  
  
Hildi helped Trowa pick out a present after finishing the ice-cream. so off they went too the orphanage.  
  
*well, what do you think?? Had a lot of thinking for this chappie, didn't know how too write it. but well, hope you like it, and please don't write too many flames. thanks too all my reviewers and Trangton/Hank* 


	4. The meeting

*I know it dured long before I got this chapter up, but I have another  
story in mind so. I hope you like this chappie. *  
  
Later that night : Hildie had the little Kairi in her arms, when she  
entered the orphanage. As soon as Kairi saw her father she jumps out of  
Hildi's arms and run too her dad who's awaiting her with open arms. Duo  
was hugging Kairi when suddenly a little boy from about the 6 years old  
went over too Duo and Kairi and looked at them with bagging eyes. He had  
a sad look in his eyes, tough. When Quatre who entered just after Hildi  
saw the sad look of the boy, he went over to the boy and gave him a big  
hug. The eyes of the boy turned into those of a boy who has just got a  
present for Christmas. It was also clear too Trowa who looked at the  
scene that the boy must have had a lack of love in his childhood, well  
until now.  
Quatre let the boy loss form the hug. The boy directly came closer too  
Quatre and took his hand.  
'Hi, my name is Quatre. What's your name?' asked Quatre.  
'I'm Kenji.' Said Kenji.  
'I live here. Duo there is the boss, he owns all of this. He promised me  
that he would find a good home for me.' Said Kenji, pointing on Duo.  
'So, he promised you that. Well I happen too look for a cute son.'  
Answered Quatre.  
'well, you can then be my father , I you want me. I don't care if you  
don't want me but I'm waiting for a dad. Do you want to be my father? May  
he be my father, Duo? Please !!' asked the boy.  
'Well, he was the father I tought you would want to have.' Said Duo.  
'Youpie. I'm gonna have a father !!!!!!' cheered Kenji.  
'Well, actually, I'm not gonna be your only father. Trowa, wants too be  
your father too, Kenji.'said Quatre giving a sign too Throwa too come  
closer.  
'Huh, can I have two father?'said a little bit confused Kenji.  
'Yes, you can have two father. But there will be no mother however Quatre  
has a lot of sisters who can sometimes replace a mother, and I know that  
Dorothy wants too do the same.' Said Trowa.  
'huh, so I'm gonna have a big familie? You aren't gonna punch me if I'm  
bad?' asked Kenji, with a scared heart hoping they wouldn't beat him up  
like his other 'parents'. He didn't really tought of them like parents,  
he used to think about them like that. Duo has told them that such  
parents weren't real parents and that he's gonna give him real parents.  
'No, we aren't gonna punch you, I promise you I'm not gonna hurt you and  
Trowa promises the same, isn't it?' said Quatre, feeling sorry for the  
little boy about his past.  
'You aren't ? said a now suspicious Kenji.  
'I told you Kenji, that good parents do exist and that they wouldn't hurt  
their child.' Explained Duo too Kenji.  
'Oh, yeah, I remember. So I'm gonna have two daddies then? Said a cheered  
up Kenji.  
'Yes, you have. Hm, Quatre, Trowa would you please fill in these forms?  
Said Duo, wondering how the little ones mood could change so quickly.  
'Other forms? Are there so many forms too fill in!' said a surprised  
Quatre, wondering where it good was for.  
'Well, It's the only stupid thing on this job and adopting a child : the  
paperwork.' Said Duo.  
'hm. Well can we take him home now or does he have too stay here for  
another couple of nights?' asked Trowa suddenly.  
'Nope, isn't necessary, I do hope you've got a room ready' said Duo  
knowing that the little one has to chose one room out of the fifty rooms  
that aren't occupied at Winner's Mansion.  
'So, get you're stuff Kenji then after we can go eat something.' Said  
Quatre.  
And off went the Kenji, obvious happy with his two new fathers.  
'Duo, Hildi, Kairi would you want too join' us ? I'll pay.' Asked Quatre.  
'Yeah, I think it's okay.'  
'Maybe Duo and Hildi need a night for them only, we could take Kairi with  
us after, you've get then a night too rest and talk. And I think it would  
be good for Kenji too, it's after all his first night at a big house with  
two new men in his life. It could scare him off' added Trowa.  
'Yeah, good idea, your right on that remark and he knows Kairi pretty  
good, they really like playing with each other. I've seen that already.  
Well, thanks for the offer , huh, is it okay, babe?' replayed Duo.  
'Yeah, it's fine with me, we're gonna to get her around noon tomorrow so  
Kenji en Kairi ken play a little bit. Is that good with you?' asked Hildi  
knowing that Trowa suggested this so she could talk with Duo about the  
twins.  
  
Suddenly Kenji stood in front of them and they all went off too McD's.  
  
* Well, this is all for this time. I really don't have many time. School  
just restarted and my little sis is telling my mother that I'm not  
working for school on the computer so I have to get off before I can  
finish this. Please tell me what you think and if you got suggestions or  
remarks, please tell me.* 


	5. adoption 5

* hai,here i'm back. I know it really dured long, but our computer crashed again. I don't really have much time too, school is getting harder for me and in less then a month there're gonna be exams for me. but well, I hope you liked the other chapters and I hope you don't kill me for waiting that long to write a new chapter. well here it is. Enjoy !!!*  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Kenji and Kairi are entering the restaurant. Kenji is looking with great eyes around. He's suprised too see that many happy families. He wonders in himself if it wasn't his fault that his 'parents' weren't happy and beated him. Suddenly he hears someone calling his name.  
  
'Kenji, what do you want?' asked Trowa 'Huh, what?' said a suprised Kenji. 'well, what do you want to eat?' repeated Quatre. 'hm, I'll take a .... veggie !' answered Kenji. 'hm, shouldn't he better eat something with meet in it' whisperd Trowa too Quatre. 'oh, I'll take whatever you want!' said Kenji 'no, we take a veggie for him.' said Quatre with a look "let-him-have-what- he-wants" at Trowa. 'Oke, that's then two veggies, a double cheese and a children box, please.' 'oké, that's noted.That's then 30 euros please' said the wheatress. 'Here you are.' 'Are you on a day-off with your little brother and sister?' asked the girl while they are waiting for their food . 'well,actually the boy is our adopted son, the girl is my goddaughter.' answered Quatre. 'huh, you're son? How.. ?' said the girl amazed and wondering how they had managed this. 'Here's you're food. Well, a good evening. Bye!' 'thanks. The same for you. Bye!'  
  
Meanwhile at Duo's place.  
  
'So babe, what is it that you want to tell me?' said Duo 'Why do you think I have something to tell you?' replied Hildie 'well, I know you babe, I'm your husband , I should know such things.' 'hm, well, you know I've been to the docter, don't you ?' 'Is there something with the baby !!!!!!!!!!!!!' yelled a shocked and now scared Duo. 'No, there's nothing with the babies' 'oh, good, so what did you want to tell me then? Why freak me out for nothing.' 'hm, did you listen to what I said, Duo?' 'Ofcourse I did, you said there was nothing wrong with the babie....BABIES!!!!!!!!' Were gonna have more then one baby ???!!!!!!!' 'yup, twins actually' 'I'm gonna have two babies !!!' 'yes, you are. But it's me who have to do the hard work, you know. ' 'You're kidding! but this place is too small for five persons and how are you gonna manage too look after both of them. It's hard enough with one, you know.' 'I know, we have to thing about a solution, i guess. But we have still six more months to thing about that and I can look out for a bigger place, if you let me.' 'I'm going to look for another house, not you. You should be resting!' Hildie smiled at grin on Duo's face.  
  
'so, whouw, I'm gonna have twins. hm, do you know if it are boys or girls?' 'We talked about that before Duo. I want it to be a suprise for both of us.' 'can I at least know it' said Duo with big bagging eyes. 'no, you can't. why do you want too know it anyway? you didn't mind not knowing it with Kairi.' 'Well, I guess it'll be fun knowing it, now I don't know if i have too call the baby a him or her. oh sorry, the babies.' 'You'll know it on time.' 'well, talking about the babies, do you have any names yet?' 'hm, actually no, I didn't really thought about that. Do you?' 'well, if it's a boy, I think solo is a good name. what do you think?' 'That would be wonderfull name for the baby, if it's a boy. What's your second name?' 'Second name? I didn't really thought about that, you know. I thought there's gonna only be one so.' 'oh, okay, think about it.'  
  
*so , this is chapter five. Hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed it to write it. If you have sugestions or some remarkes. Tell me about it. Well see you (hopefully) next time* 


	6. Relenas worries

*hey, I'm in a good mood, so I'm writing another chapter. This time it's about Relena and Heero !!! so hope you'll enjoy it !.*  
  
Milliardo convinced too have a talk with Relena. Relena was acting the last time really strange. She wasn't as happy as she should be. The world knew about the upcoming marriage and well, only the fact that she could manage that Heero would marry her (and HE asked HER) should make her hyperhappy but she isn't. Milliardo was worried about his little sis and asked his wife to find out what's going on. So, Lucrezia inveted Relena over at their house.  
  
'Hello, Lu, how are you?' asked Relena.   
  
'I'm fine, but the question is if you are? Is something bothering you ?' asked Lucrezia.  
  
'No, there isn't something wrong. Did my brother send you to check up on me ? asked Relena with a warning tone. This ain't gonna be good for Milliardo.  
  
'No, I wanted to do it myeself, you seems so depressed.'   
  
'Well, actually, I have one question.' Said Relena suddenly.  
  
'How did you told my brother that he's gonna be a father?' asked Relena , looking at her nephew, Tai.   
  
'Well, actually, it was him telling me.'  
  
'…'  
  
'I didn't feel well since a week of two, when Milliardo suggested that I should see a docter.'  
  
'But how can he have know that you were pregnant?'  
  
'Well, apperntely he did noticed I was late. So he told me that I should see if I was pregnant.'  
  
'huh, you could've been just sick, why pregnant?'   
  
'Well, he noticed the other symptons, like being really emotional, etcetera and I think he had talked about it with Duo, he has contacted him a few days earlier so.. I think he asked for advice. I don't know if it's true, but I think so.'  
  
'oh,'  
  
'Relena, you sure there isn't something you wanted to tell me? You really are silent.' Said Lucrezia, having the feeling that Relena may be pregnant.  
  
'hm, well, Ithinkiampregnant' said Relena in one breath.  
  
'Could you repeat that?'  
  
'I'm pregnant, Lu, I don't have any idea how to tell Heero? And what with my marriage? And how are the rest going to react??!!!' said Relena, worried and scared.   
  
Lucrezia tried to comford Relena and put an arm around the now crying girl.  
  
'Hey, that's great! I'm sure Heero will be happy with this little one. with Kairi ! so I'm sure he also want's kids.' Said Lucrezia , believing that heero would be pleased, she caught him at the Christmas-party, while he checking up on Kairi and Tai, making sure they were fine; when no one paying attention to him. Well, no one except she.   
  
' you're sure?' asked Relena, who was a little bit calmer.  
  
'Yes, I'm sure. He'll be thrilled.'  
  
'And Milliardo?' asked Relena  
  
'Well, he'll be happy to have a nephew or niece well after he got over the shock.' Said Lucrezia.  
  
Then Milliardo entered the house talking with Heero about the marriage.  
  
'Hey, honey , I'm home…' said Milliardo. He looked surprised and worried when he noticed his sister who cried.  
  
'huh, Lena , you're alright? Asked a concerned Milliardo, looking at his wife for an explenation.   
  
'Yeah, I'm fine. I just told Lucrezia that I'm gonna have a baby.' Answerd Relena.  
  
'Your pregnant !!!!' yelled Heero.  
  
'Yes, I am , Mister !' said Relena, angry at Heero's reaction.  
  
And then happened something no one could have predicted!  
  
Heero passed out.  
  
'Heeeerooooo !!! yelled a scared Relena.  
  
'Huh, the perfect soldier passes out when he hears he's gonna be a father?' said Milliardo, with a mocking tone. This is something Heero won't forget…ever!  
  
*So what do you think about it? Well, this is just the beginning, there are more suprises to show up.' Hope you liked it, please review, any comments are welcome (even flames). So , see you next time.* 


	7. Amy's fired

*I know the last one was pretty short and it dured ages until I wrote the chapter. My exams are finaly done, but with all the parties I didn't manage to find much time. Now, I've already told you what's going on in the other families. Now we skip the families and see how wufei's doing. Hope you like it !! (if you have any comments , give them to me , I would be pleased (even if it are bad ones). So, have fun !!*  
  
Wufei was at work, filling some forms in. When suddenly, the door slammed open.   
  
'Amy? What's wrong? Why aren't you at work?' said a confused Wufei.  
  
'Work !!! I just got fired and you're asking me why I'm not at work !!!' said Amy with a mocking tone.  
  
'huh, why did they do that?' aksed Wufei, pusshing Amy gently in a chair.  
  
'I haven't any idea. I think they did after I mentioned I date a ex-gundam pilot.' Said Amy not sure what he's reaction would be.  
  
'I've told you, that you better leave that 'detail'. You know it only brings trouble and it can put you in danger.' Said Wufei with a tone of warning in his voice.  
  
'I know, but with doing that, I feel like I'm denying you're past. Saying that I'm ashamed that you were a gundam-pilot. Saying I'm ashamed of you and that's not true at all.' Said Amy.  
  
'Hm, you got a point however it's me asking you to leave it so it totally disregard the things you just said.' Answered Wufei.  
  
'hm' was the only thing Amy replied.  
  
'Anyway, you should be looking out for a new job or do at least something usefull.'   
  
'Well, I'm thinking about going back too school.' Said Amy.  
  
'You're going back too school? High school?' asked Wufei with disbelief.  
  
'Yeah, I kow, but if I'm lucky they let me begin the last year and not the fifth year, wich I actually should be following.' Answered Amy.  
  
'And with what are you gonna pay for your appartement if you're not working, not to mention the school?' asked Wufei.  
  
'well, actually, I saved some money up. It's enough too pay the school.' Answered Amy.  
  
'But…'   
  
'well, I can't pay my appartement with it. And I … kinda…' Amy hesitaded.  
  
'You kinda…what?' said Wufei, being fully aware what she's going to ask.   
  
'Well, I kinda hoped I could stay at your place, I mean, it's not that I'm that much in my appartement the last time. But if you think it's too soon I'll find another place.' Said Amy.  
  
'Okay, you're asking me if we could live togheter. Isn't the man suppose to ask that? Said Wufei being sure she could stay with him.  
  
'Euh,.. yeah I actually am. Look if you're not ready it's okay, I think I can ask Quatre if he wants too lend me some money.  
  
'You can stay with me. Did you really think I didn't want you in my house? You're already kinda of living in my house.' Said Wufei.  
  
'Oh, well I guess that I'm now going to find a school. I'll move my stuff saterday. Kay? Said Amy.  
  
'Kay, I'm free then, I'll help you.' Said Wufei  
  
'Good. See you tonight.' Said Amy.   
  
They said goodbey. So went Amy too look for a school.   
  
*What do you think? I know it's been some time but I'm really busy. This was originally going to be a fic about Quatre, Trowa and the little kenji. It's been a while since I spoke about them. So in the next fic you'll see what Kenji finds about his new home. Now, I really need too know what you think about it. And I haven't any clue about how too call the twin of duo. I have some ideas. But I need some suggestions. (I would also like if you gave me a reason why you think the twins should call like that) now, is there anything I should say? Hm, Can't really think about it. Bey !!! (Please R&R)* 


End file.
